Covenant Navy
Were you looking for the UNSC Navy? The Covenant Navy is a branch of the Covenant Military responsible solely for naval operations; its roles include ship-to-ship combat, orbital bombardment, the deployment of fighters and bombers and the method of delivery for the Covenant Army.The Tru7h About Co-Op in Halo 3 At its best, the Covenant Navy fielded thousands of warships, most being able to carry fighters, dropships, ground troops and vehicles. Great Schism Throughout the majority of the Covenant Civil War, more commonly known as the "Great Schism," (as referred to by the Covenant Separatists) Covenant Separatists split away from the covenant as they followed the Arbiter against Covenant. As the battle raged, the High Prophet of Truth formally transferred command of the Covenant Navy to the Jiralhanae, a position once exclusively held by the Sangheili. The Covenant Separatists wiped out the primary Loyalist fleet at the Battle of Installation 00. Known Fleets Known vessels Space Stations *''High Charity'' - The Covenant Holy City, absorbed by the Flood, then destroyed by Master Chief on the Ark. *''Unyielding Hierophant'' - Destroyed by the Master Chief and the Spartans of Blue Team. Carriers Assault Carrier *''Shadow of Intent'' - Survives to return back to Sangheili home world *''"Regret's Carrier"'' - Destroyed or commandeered by the Loyalists. *''Clarity of Faith'' - Crash landed on an Unnamed Moon *''Solemn Penance'' - Unknown status; possibly destroyed or commandeered by Loyalists. *''Resplendent Fervor'' - Unknown status; possibly destroyed. Supercarrier *''Sublime Transcendence'' - Destroyed *''Long Night of Solace'' - Destroyed Carrier *''Lawgiver'' - Unknown status, possibly destroyed Cruisers Flagships *''Ascendant Justice'' - Destroyed in the battle for the Unyielding Hierophant. *''Seeker of Truth'' - Unknown Status, possibly destroyed s *''Incorruptible'' - Destroyed in the battle for Onyx. s *''Harbinger of Piety'' - Destroyed by Nassau Station during the Battle of Earth *''Pious Inquisitor'' - Unknown Status *''Purity of Spirit'' - Unknown Status *''Sacred Promise'' (hypothesized) - Unknown status, probably destroyed *''Triumphant Declaration'' - Unknown Status, probably destroyed *''Truth and Reconciliation'' - Destroyed in the Battle of Installation 04 by Lieutenant McKay. *''CCS-U624'' - Status Unknown *''CCS-U321'' - Destroyed in the First Battle of Arcadia Other Types *''Infinite Sacrifice'' - Unknown Status *''Penance'' - Unknown Status *''Rapid Conversion'' - Unknown Status *''Unnamed Covenant Cruiser'' - Destroyed in the Fall of Reach. Covenant Light Cruiser *''Unrelenting'' - Destroyed in the Battle of Chi Ceti Destroyers ''CPV''-class Destroyers *''Esteem'' - Unknown Status *''Reverence'' - Destroyed Other Types *''Absolution'' - Destroyed *''Bloodied Spirit'' - Destroyed *''Far Sight Lost'' - Destroyed *''Rapturous Arc'' - Destroyed *''Retribution's Thunder'' - Destroyed *Unnamed Covenant Destroyer - Status Unknown Frigates *''Contrition'' - Unknown Status *''Tenebrous'' - Destroyed *''Twilight Compunction'' - Unknown Status *''Revenant'' - Destroyed Corvettes *''Ardent Prayer'' - Destroyed Support Ships *''Infinite Succor'' - Destroyed, sent into a star to prevent the Flood from escaping. Unknown Type *''A Psalm Every Day'' - Unknown Status *''Commitment and Patience'' - Unknown Status *''Devotion'' - Unknown Status *''Infinite Spoils'' - Unknown Status *''Minor Transgression'' - Destroyed *''Pitiless'' - Unknown Status *''Valorous Salvation'' - Unknown Status Important Personnel *Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree *Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee (Current Arbiter) *Fleet Master Voro Nar 'Mantakree *Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum *Ship Master Orna 'Fulsamee *Ship Master Qunu *Ship Master Jul 'Mdama Gallery 741px-CCSCruiser.jpg|A CCS Battlecruiser over Earth Mombasa Glassing.jpg|A CAS-class Assault Carrier glassing the city of New Mombasa Croiseur Covenant (0).JPG|''CCS-class'' Battlecruiser Assault Carrier 2.jpg|The Pious Inquisitor, a CAS-class assault carrier. H3ODST Heretic env-01.jpg|The bridge of a CAS-class assault carrier HaloReach - Zealot.jpg|The interior of a SDV-class heavy corvette Covenant Corvette Bridge.jpg|The bridge of a SDV-class heavy corvette Corvette1.jpg|The hangar of a SDV-class heavy corvette CovieCorvette.jpg|Even the SDV-class corvette, one of the smallest Covenant starships, is capable of deploying a sizable ground force. Truth2.jpg|A vehicle depot adjacent to the hangar aboard a CCS-class Battlecruiser HReach-CovenantSupercarrier-LNoS-transparent.png|The CSO-class Supercarrier is roughly 30 kilometers long and possesses a hangar large enough to house several smaller starships. ToTS Ending.jpg|Even in orbit, a CSO-class supercarrier blots out a massive part of the sky. CovDestroyer.png|The CPV-class heavy destroyer is roughly the same size as the CCS-class battlcruiser, but is devoted specifically to combat. HReach-PhantomGunboat-transparent.png|When the Type-52 troop carrier is vacuum-sealed, fitted with a Slipspace drive and energy shields, it becomes a formidable exoatmospheric combat vehicle. HaloReach - T31XMFs.jpg|The Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter, known to UNSC personnel as the "Seraph." Type-27 XMF.png|The Type-27 XMF is incredibly fast, but even the non-plasmonic weaponry fielded by the UNSC can pierce its armor with only a few rounds. HReach - Ranger Sangheili.png|Sangheili Rangers are some of the most often encountered personnel aboard most Covenant starships Shipmaster RtasVadum.jpg|The silvery armor of a Sangheili Shipmaster is present on the bridge of most Covenant ships. Landfall.jpg|Two battlecruisers and a heavy corvette during the Battle of Tribute. Sources Category:Covenant